


Nice and Naughty

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Ficlet, Humor, Incest, M/M, Paddling, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 12: drunk elf caroling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nice and Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 12: drunk elf caroling.

James woke with a start then relaxed. It must just be Al coming in after a few too many drinks.

There was a crash and then giggling. 

Merlin, he hoped Al hadn't brought anyone home with him. It was so awkward to listen to the headboard banging against the wall.

Another thump, a "Shhhh!" and James was out of bed.

"What the hell are you...." He trailed off and rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. "What are you _wearing_?"

"We're elves." James turned his head and spotted Scorpius Malfoy sprawled on the sofa, his striped tights quite snug in all the right places.

_Impressive._

He swallowed hard. "Al, I've told you about bringing people back with you."

"We had a couple pints, met some carolers and joined them for a while." Al shot Scorpius a look which made the latter blush. "Then Scorpius had a brilliant idea and we came back here."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what was this brilliant idea?"

"Scorpius wants you to do him."

"A favour!" Scorpius interjected, face now bright red. "A favour."

Al snickered. "Pretty sure doing you _is_ the favour, Scor."

James strode across the room to Al and said under his breath, "What does he know?" 

A smirk curled Al's lips. "Everything." He then reached for James's nape and tugged him into a kiss.

James lost himself in Al's kisses, devouring the taste of him, his cock rising to the occasion admirably. He almost forgot there was someone else in the room. 

"Oh God."

Pulling back, James looked over at Scorpius who had his hand clamped over his cock, the universal sign of a man trying not to come. 

"Don't waste that," James admonished him. "I want to lick your come off Al's face."

"Christ, Jamie," Al said, grabbing his cock the same way Scorpius was.

James huffed. "If you two blow your wads before we even start, you'll both get a proper spanking."

Two moans followed two whimpers. 

Shaking his head, James pointed toward the bedroom. "Get in there. I need to find a paddle."

Al and Scorpius hurried down the corridor, faces half-excited and half-terrified.

 _Good._

James Transfigured the Didgeridoo Uncle Ron had brought him from Australia into a paddle and swished it through the air for good measure. 

When he stepped into the bedroom, he sighed. 

Al and Scorpius were both half on the bed, feet on the ground, tights around their ankles—baring their perfect arses—and snoring loudly. 

James lay down on the far side of the bed and closed his eyes, sure in the knowledge that they'd wake him up before long. Hopefully, with their mouths on his cock.


End file.
